Introduction: Meet the Author
Hello all, since you've found this page I'm assuming you're interested in learning the basics of story and Rp, so good for you. I'm the author of this series, Takeshi57. This will probably be one of the shorter articles considering I'm just saying hi, adding in a few things about how this is all formatted, and the basics of using a wikia. To start, I'll be using First-Person Perspective within this series; for those who don't know fully about perspective, that will be covered in a later article. Also, since I'm basically drawing from memory and my own experience, this information is somewhat opinionated. Feel free to leave your own ideas and questions on the article in question's talk page, and I'll get back to you. Ok, so we got that out of the way, now on to the basics of the wikia. Note: Wikia's formatting is actually going to be changing in the fairly near future, so eventually some of these points will become null and I'll need to redo it... Just the Basics - Wikia Ok so I'm going to be fairly precise and I'm also going to assume that everyone reading this can also look around a page to find something when I don't give precise location. Don't complain, if you managed to find this page, I'm sure you can find a button located on EVERY article page on the wikia. Ok so first at the top right of the screen is the log in button and what not. If you don't already have a wikia account, I suggest you make one; if you already do then just log in (unless you already are). Underneath this is the Article/Discussion tabs. These allow you to flip between the main article, and its discussion page. The main article is self explanatory, and discussion is basically where you leave messages about the article in question. At the top left is a link to the mainstream Wikia and an option to create your own wikia. Underneath you'll notice a few buttons; edit/view source, history, follow, and share on facebook. I'm not a facebook user so I don't know about that last button, but when you press the edit you come to a typing interface that let's you add to the article. Its typically considered rude and a violation of conduct to edit another person's article, so I suggest you only do this to your own pages. You can also edit on a discussion page, which is free to add messages, but do not erase existing messages. Now we have editing... wikia uses something called wikitext, which is basically coding for extra things like bolding letters, and so on. Wikitext can also add special templates to your page. I don't have all the time in the world to tell you about all this, so I suggest going to a veteran wikia user's article, and open up the edit window. Do not add changes, but you can c/p the templates and get an idea of what codes do what by comparing. When you paste make sure you change everything to fit... but otherwise yeah. Now let's look at the left sidebar. At the top is the wikia's logo; clicking on this will take you to the wikia's main page. Underneath is the search bar; type in the name of an article to find it. Then you have links and stuff to some articles, but I don't typically use them... Underneath those is the links to creating a new article, uploading images, and some other stuff that is normally only used by the administration (note you can still access them, but parts will be locked out because you don't have permission). Underneath this is the activity feed; this lets you know what other people are doing on the wikia. That's basically it; underneath this is an advertisement and some links related wikia's. And so ends my introduction; partially because that's all I can think of, and partially becasue I want to get on to the main stuff... (mainly the latter).